Light Up My World
by XXXNiffTresTradThadbastianXXX
Summary: Rory Flanagan was not expecting Dalton Academy to bring half the things it does. He loves it, but will his family have the same thoughts? Warning, touches on some very dark issues, and triggers, rated M for a reason. Please let me know what you think xxx
1. Preface

Preface

Rory Hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder as he walked tiredly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, through the passageway from the plane to the airport. He'd studied hard andearned his acceptation to spend his Junior and Seniour school year studying at Dalton Academy in Westerville Ohio. From the airport he would join a volunteer pair of students from the school. Collecting his things from the carousel he ventured out where he found two guys holding a sign with his name on it.

"Hi, I'm Rory."

"Nice to meet you," the taller of the two replied. He had blonde hair that flopped down, just above his left eye. "I'm Jeff Sterling," he introduced himself shaking Rory's hand.

"I'm Nick Duval," the brunette beside him said smiling.

"Nice to meet you fellas. I'm well excited about Dalton. It can't be worse than where I'm from."

"Come on," Nick said, swinging a bag from the trolley onto his shoulder, "my truck's this way."


	2. Suspicions about your New Roommate

Chapter 1

As Nick drove the truck, the three boys got to know eachother. Nick and Jeff had known eachother since their freshman year at Dalton different semesters after being victims of hatecrime and bullying. And boy did they have some stories to tell. The two were openly gay and it didn't faze Rory, but he knew imeadiatly there were certain aspects of his new friends his overly catholic parents would not hear about.

Rory himself was in the closet. He'd started feeling things for a guy back home. His best friend. When the guy came out to the parish in their village the whole place shunned him. Even his parents ignored him in public. Soon he wne tslightly mad in his exile. Rory and he still stayed close, that's why it stung Rory so much when he found him tied to a makeshift crucifix with his wrists and throat slit and the word 'Fag' carved deep into the flesh of his chest.

Rory had found him on the morning jog they usually took together and upon the sight began wretching into the nearest set of bushes. For his own safety Rory stayed in the closet and firmly locked the door.

Sitting with Nick and Jeff he felt hope that he could be accepted. _'Just not at home'_ he thought sadly. He had made his dad proud of him when he'd brought a girl home. She too was in the closet and they found comfort in eachother. They'd split with the promise of staying friends.

Nick parked the truck and the three of them collected their bags and headed to be registerd.

"Names." The stern looking woman asked.

"Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling and Rory Flanagan. Juniors."

"Right, Duval, Sterling, room 36 like last year, Flanagan, 35." She gave them their room keys and called a loud "NEXT!"

Leaving unpacking for later the pair decided to show Rory around.

"So, whatcha think?"

"It's different for sure."

"Bst thing is, the school lunchs, which it is time for right now." Nick said with a grin.

"Don't we have to wear uniform?" Rory asked looking down at the worn jeans and v-neck he'd worn for comfort while traveling.

"Nope," Jeff said popping the 'p' "not 'till class on Monday."

Food from the canteen was included in Dalton tutition, but things purchased from the on campus coffee shop were not.

"Come on, we'll introduce you to the Warblers."

"The Warblers?"

"Yeah, it's the school glee club. Do you sing?"

"I used to sing in church choir, but my dad thought it would impact me badly, so I had to stop."

"You should audition." Jeff stated as they arrived at a large table full of teenage boys.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Wes, how was you're summer?"

"Same old, same old. How was the roadtrip?"

"I tell ya Wes, we did it," Jeff's face spread into a grin. "We completed our objective, it wan't easy but we did it." There was a chorus of catcalls and cheers from the table.

"What objective?" Rory asked clueless.

"More of a bet," Nick smirked, "which we won, so Thad, pay up. Thad bet we couldn't fuck in every state."

"And you did?"

"We enjoy a challenge." Nick bragged.

"By the way guys," Jeff interupted, "this is Rory Flanagan, joining us from Ireland."

"Rory, meet the Warblers, well, about 99% of them anyway. Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Kurt, Blaine, Beatz, James, Flint, Ethan, Nick H, Cameron, Jesse, Andrew, John, Richard and Taylor."

"Hi."

"And Seb isn't here yet." Wes told him. "So what dorm you in?"

"35."

"Seb's dorm. He's a nice guy, sassy with an attitude, but a nice guy." David filled in.

"Auditions are Monday night and all current Warblers are required to attend," Thad told the table.

"How 'bout it Rory?" Blaine, a guy with more gel than hair asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah why not, Can't hurt," he shrugged. Suddenly the empty spot opposite Rory beside Kurt was ocupied.

"Seb, where you been?"

"Flight got delayed," he told them rubbing his eyes, "I'm tired and Jetlagged.

"You should eat something."

"I stopped for a burger on the way here." Suddenly he spotted a new face. "Jeff, who's your new friend?"

"I'm Rory."

"You're new roommate," Wes added.

"Tell me Rory, is that an Irish acent?"

"Yeah," he answered a slight blush burning his cheeks.

After dinner the boys returned to their dorms to unpack before joining Nick, Jeff, Kurt and Blaine for a Disney movie Marathon. About half-way through the fourth movie, Rory felt Sebastian's head lolling on his shoulder, stealing a glance, he saw the boys eyes were closed. After the movie ended he helped the boy to bed.

The next morning Rory and Sebastian joined the Warblers for breakfast. It was Friday and all weekend students would be arriving, so the boys decided to spend the day at the mall in Lima with Kurt's friends from his old school.

"Are you OK?" Rory asked Sebastian, "you didn't eat much this morning."

"Yeah, flying caught up with me I guess. I'll eat at lunch," he replied sipping his bottle of water. Rory frowned but didn't press the matter. They spent the day in the mall before heading to a restraunt called 'Breadstix'. Rory watched his roommate of the corner of his eye, making sure the boy ate. Even if it was just a few bites of salad. Rory didn't know if he was right, but he was begining to get worried about Sebastian Smythe.


	3. This Dark Road

Chapter 2

It was Monday night and Rory had taken a break from his homework to attend Warbler Auditions. He was the last to audition, and had taken his guitar with him. Pulling the strap over his head he strummed the required chords.

_"You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man_

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean? "

"OK," Wes said with a smile as the applause died down. "Thank you Rory, could you ask the others to come back in and take a seat?" Once they were seated the council rose from their seats.

"Gentlemen, Welcome to the Warblers," David said, a big grin on his face.

When Saturday finally arrived, Rory stayed in bed. He was roused by the shower about 3PM. He realised Sebastian must be back from Lacrosse tryouts. Dragging himself from bed he decided to get dressed, when in the quiet he heard sniffing. Like crying. "Seb? You OK in there?"

"Yeah, just got shampoo in my eyes," he lied.

_***Other side of the door***_

Sebastian hissed as the cold water stung the fresh cuts. He was dissapointed in himself. He'd not thrown up after eating a large meal. This was his punishment. _Ever since he was a child and he got his first nanny at age 6. He didn't like strawberry flavours, they made him feel sick. He'd told her in the most respectful way he'd been taught. Unfortunatly, she didn't see it that way. She was in her early 30's. She took him into the bathroom, took a fresh razor and cut across his arm, saying he was a 'horrible little boy' and 'disrespectful.' He'd cried from the pain and she ignored his tears, carelessly bandaging the wounds and changing his t-shirt for a sweater, warning him not to tell._

_This continued until he was a freshman in middleschool. He didn't need a nanny anymore. But old habits die hard, he became deffensive, and against all he had been taught was right. _

_So he punished himself._

_Things got worse when he came out to his best friend as gay. He got every homophobic name and curse under the sun, on a daily basis. In his depression, desperate to feel, he turned to cutting. The final straw was when he got beaten up but his so-called friends and left to die in the middle of a road. Then a man found him. A teacher from Dalton Academy. The man was horrifed at what he was seeing, the boy was broken and there were fresh bleeding wounds on his arms, spelling out 'FAG' and 'UGLY' and 'FAT' which he was very far from. Once he was out of the hospital, in the summer, he tried loosing wieght, but unsatisfied with the results, he stuck his fingers down his throat._

_That was the start of this dark road._

Making sure to cover all marks he went out shrugging on his jacket.

"I'm going to the Lima Bean, if you want to join?"

"Yeah, can I have 10 minues to take a shower?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at my car, I gotta return a library book."

"K," Rory replied, pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it in the hamper.

In his shower Rory did some serious thinking. About himself and comparing his situation to the others. Nick and Jeff, thier parents supported them, as did Kurt and David's. This gave him hope. Wes, Trent and Thad, who hadn't come out to their parents for their own reasons. Then Blaine. Blaine who had to endure a hate crime before his parnets resumed recagnising his existance. Finally, Sedbastianl. His roommate. Sebastian was a mystery. Rory knew he was openly gay and had no shame in the fact. For this Rory admired him. Hell, more than admired him. It had been small things and gestures over the last week and Rory felt he was developing a crush. But he didn't think Seb could ever feel the same way.

He sighed. He wanted out of the freakin' closet. He decided he'd tell Seb. His roommate. Someone he could trust.

On the way to the coffee shop, Rory was a wreck of nerves. His leg refused to still and he could barely hear what Sebastian was saying. H waited at a table while Seb orderd. The boy's vioce brought him out of his state. "Rory, are you alright?"

"Sort of, thanks by the way."

"You're welcome, what's up then?"

"I need to know, that I can trust you with this."

"Ofcourse you can," Sebastian reached across the table to cover Rory's shaking hands with his own.

"Promise?"

"With all my heart."

"I'm... I'-... I'm gay." A smirk played on Sebastian's lips. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No Ro-"

"Don't worry, I'll find my way back, bus or train."

"Bu-" Rory left, holding back tears and his coffee. With a roll of his eyes Sebastian followed. "Rory." Nothing. "Rory! Wait up." Still no response. "Rory!" This time he took his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

"Seb-"

"Why, were you afraid to tell me, or _all _people that?"

"No, it's just you're the first person I've told."

"Why?" Rory looked down. "Oh Rory, I'm no good. I can't keep relationships. I can't trust. I've never had a real-"

"Niether have I."

"Mine always end badly, I've had a rough time."

"I found my best friend crucified, you want rough? I've seen rough."

"Rory, I want to, I really do-"

"Then what's stoppig you?" Rory breathed. Their bodies were pressed together against the alley wall, coffees dropped and forgotten, both boys had their eyes squeazed tightly shut. Rory, growing impatient, moved his hand to the back of Sebastian's neck, pressing their lips together. Something clicked in Sebastian's brain, like a lightening bolt as he melted into the kiss. "Jasus," Rory murmmered when only their lips broke contact. Sebastian purposfully closed the gap between them, running the tip of his tounge along Rory's bottom lip, begging for the access he desired. Rory granted him the access, a moan escaping the back of his throat when Sebastian's tounge swept over his own. It was a slow, lustful kiss, each savouring the new tastes and sensations.

They parted for breath, tips of their noses brushing before Sebastian pulled him into a hug, grinning into eachother's shoulder until the rain began hammering with thunder. It was a mad dash to get fresh coffee and back to the car and Dalton.

Once in dry clothes Sebastian took Rory by the hand and pulled him to sit cross-legged opposite him on the bed. "Before we do anything I wanna know about you, and in retun I'll tell you anything you want about me. I'll go first, who else knows you're gay?"

"Just a girl back home. We were eachother's beard if you like, before I came here. We 'broke up' when she moved away. My turn, why do you have that bandage on your arm?"

"Burnt it on the stove in Home Ec. Why were you scared to come out?"

"Fear of acceptance. Was it hard for you?"

"Very, I was in middleschool and the jocks made my life a living hell. What at home made you afriad of coming out?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm a patient listener."

Rory sighed. "OK, you see, when I was 13 I started thinking... 'Unholy thoughts' and I sort of got a crush on this new kid in town. We were best friends, we'd work out together, go jogging on a morning. Everyone loved Tommy, until he came out. I already knew and he knew about me. Our friends, turned on him before you could blink. I kept firmly out of their side of it. Soon the whole parish knew and they shunned him. Every morning we still met up to go jogging. One day he didn't turn up, so I went to his house. His mam told me he'd already left. So I ran to cath up. He'd sent me a text, I guess I missed it." His vioce broke a little.

"Rory-"

"No, I need to get this off my chest.. I ran the route we always took without fail. When I had to stop for a drink an awful smell hit me. It took me a minute to work it out what it was." There was a pause. "Blood. I could smell blood. It got stronger as I followed the trail. That's when I found him. As soon as I saw him my stomach failed and I threw up. I don't know who. Nobody does. They-" he choked out a sob and Sebastian pulled Rory over to him, wrapping him in his arms. "They'd beaten him, tied him to a make-shift crucifix and cut him. Chest first, they'd carved the word, 'FAG' police said that was the first cut made, then his wrists then throat. He bled slowly and painfully to death. If I had just gone stright on the jog, I could've found him. That 30 minutes."

"Hey, stop," Sebastian told him firmly, it wasn't your fault, none of it was your fault." He whispered comfortingly. Rory cried himself to sleep, so Sebastian laid him down, covered him with the duvet and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Sebastian didn't know what to do. Rory had been completly honest with him, he wished he knew what to do.

Leaving the room and the temptation of cutting Sebastian went to the only other one who knew his past.

Blaine Anderson.

He didn't realise it but he had tear tracks down his face. He knocked on the door and Kurt answered.

"I need Blaine." Kurt pulled the taller boy into his arms, letting him cry. Blaine emerged from the bathroom, towel drying his hair, wearing only jeans and singing loudly.

"Bet you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans. Be your teenage dream to-"

"Blaine?" That voice brought him from his transe. He took one look before taking over from a confused Kurt to hold his friend. "He... He... He came out to me," Sebastian whispered.

"Am I missing something here? I thought you liked him?" Kurt asked.

"It's the reason he's in the closet that made me like this."

"You wanna talk about it rather than butcher your arms? Kurt hand me the first aid kit could you?" Blaine asked rolling up Sebastian's sleeves and unraveling the bandage.

"What the Hell? Oh my God!" Kurt exclaimed, but did as he was asked.

"How?"

"We were best friends. You always did get the worst of it." Blaine said pouring disinffectant onto a cloth and pressing it to some of the open cuts.

"Ow, it stings."

"Don't be such a baby," Blaine muttered, "there."

"OK, can one of you tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"He deserves to know," Sebastian sighed.

Together they told Kurt their story. Sebastian left out his bulimia, because even Blaine didn't know that. Kurt didn't know what to say, he was feeling so many things.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly.

"Oh my God!" Kurt dragged his hand over his face.

"He's in shock, I should get going."

"Seb, please stop cutting."

"I'm trying." the two friends hugged and then Sebastian left.

Rory was just waking when Sebastian returned. "Hey," he sat on the edge of the bed, "how're you doing?"

"OK. Sorry Seb."

"Don't appolagize, you've done nothing wrong."

"What time is it?" Rory yawned stretching.

"School dinner, so 5:30 maybe." Sebastian's stomach let out a growl.

"Good thing too." Rory smiled.

"Mmm."

Sebastian didn't know how he'd pull this off. Rory would have to see him eat something and he knew Rory would make sure he ate a proper meal.

He ate slowly, pushing his meal around his plate. Tha last time he'd had a meal this size was probably last Christmas. The one day of the year he let himself eat properly and not throw it back up. Mainly so he didn't seem rude as he nearly always spent Christmas with a friend.

_'Maybe one meal would be OK?'_ He reasoned with himself, taking a large bite from the cottage pie. It was good. No, good didn't clear it, it was delicious. He'd forgotten what real food tasted like.

"Jasus, you were hungry." Rory comented and je noticed he only had a few bites left. Nervously he moved onto the cake and custard, moaning at the long lost taste.

After dinner Wes called and emergency meeting.

"You go ahead," he told Rory, "I'll catch you up, I left my phone in the dorm" which actually wasn't a lie.

"OK, can you grab mine, I left it charging on the nightstand."

"No problem." He smirked, he'd gotten away with it.

Jogging so he had more time he locked the door to the dorm and bathroom, knelt by the tiolet, rolled up his sleeves and paused briefly before continuing. When there was a searing burn in his throat and only stomach acid was coming up did he stop. Hastily he swallowed a glass of tap water, snatched up their phones and jogged through the corridoors to the chiorroom. Rory waved him over to where he had saved him a seat, handed the phone over and turned his attention to what Wes was saying.

"... for the solos at Sectionals there will be auditions for the solos, duets and solos withing a song. Put your name down before you leave and the other group number will be _'Bills, Bills, Bills.'_ The other songs will be decided by who earns them. Thank you, meeting over." Wes banged the gavel and left the chiorroom, David following hastily as members signed their name with Thad.

"So," Rory said, startling Sebastian, "I was thinking, I'd love a solo, but would rather sing a duet."

"You want me to sing with you?"

"Um..." Rory blushed.

"I'd love to," Sebastian cut him off and Rory grinned.

"Thanks," nervously he moved to kiss Seb on the cheek, but Sebastian moved his head to capture his lips briefly.

"I'll go put our names in, can you log into my laptop and load ITunes? You remember the password right?"

"How could I forget?"


	4. Trust Your Roommate

Chapter 3

With a smirk, Rory typed his roommate's password, 'IAmNotFrekinJedward' in the computer and Sebastian joined him on the bed, sitting behind him. "What should we audition with?"

"Here," reaching his arms around Rory to get to the keys he typed 'Duetz' into the ITune's search. Rory felt the heat shoot up as Seb pressed his chest tight to Rory's back. "Now, we both have pretty good vocal ranges, we don't want anything too... Sensual," his voice was low, Rory could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck and bite back a moan, his eyes involunterily sliding closed. "How about... This," Seb hit 'enter' forcefully and shocking the young boy back to the present. 'Mr Brightside' began to play.

"This isn't a duet?"

"I know, but we can make it into one," Sebasitan told him searching for the lyics through 'Google,' his arms still either side of Rory. "Just like... That," he explained opening a tab and downloading the backingtrack from 'Youtube.'

* * *

_Rory felt his back hit the coldbrick wall behind him as he threw his head back in delight as someone began sucking on his neck, "Oh Jasus," he breathed. Suddenly their lips were attached a fury of passion, Rory felt himself being lifted so he wrapped his legs around the other's waist, feeling the other's errection press against his thigh. He moaned from the feeling of pleasure and arousal. "Oh Rory..."_

Rory's eyes shot open as he sat upright from his sleep. He was hot, sweaty and.. Sticky? "Oh shite," he cursed realising he'd cum in his boxers. Glancing at the illuminous numbers tha read 4:58. Dragging his hand over his face he threw back the covers and snatched up a towel heading to th bathroom. Discarding his boxers and t-shirt into the hamper he turned on the shower and stepped into the cascading, steamy, water with a sigh of relief.

He knew that voice. That was Sebastian's voice. He couldn't believe he'd just had a sex dream about his roommate that ended in... Well, that! Surely that broke about 73 rules of having a roommate. Minimum! Then again, they'd kissed a couple of times, but friends kiss right? It didn't mean anything. Right? "Shit," he muttered realising his thoughts had given him a pulsing problem. Pushing the thoughts of a cold shower to the bak of his mind he wrapped a soapy hand around his member and began pumping his hand. 'Think of hot guys' he thought. 'Tom Felton, running his fingers through his blonde hair. Seb has blonde hair... And Abs! And his voice, "Rory"' he imagined Seb saying his name and his charm in full effect, bringing Rory to his release, causing Rory to thrust forward into his hand, moaning Sebasitan's name.

* * *

In a hurried panic Rory showered and dried off, throwing on fresh boxers and uniform. The clock went off at 5:30 for Sebastian, who was surprised to see Rory already awake and working on a History essay.

"Morning" Rory said.

"Morning," Sebastian repied through a yawn. "You're up early," he noted rubbing his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep."

"OK," he replied heading for the bathroom, showered and styled his hair by 6:45 when he pulled his tie into place. At 7:30 after lots of silence they left for breakfast. Rory induldged in pancakes drowning in chocolate sauce while Sebastian barely nibbled on an apple. He'd long ago reasoned his body could live off an apple about every other morning.

Rory's first lesson of the day was a double period of his least favourite subject. Geography. Rory hated the subject, with a passion, but Dalton rules said one of three geography classes and one History. He'd opted for European Geography as it was the only one he thought he had a prayer in passing. His day brightened up 3rd and 4th, double Chemstry, with Sb and several other Warblers. The course curiculum only made it better. 60% Practical, 30% Coursework and 10% exams. Rory loved Chemestry because the teacher was so leanient with the rules when it came to phones and Ipods in class, so long as the work was done- that is. As the class filed out of the room, for lunch, Sebastian snatched his roommate's wrist wordlessly and pulled him away from the cafateria. "Seb, where're we goin'?" He just ignored questions. Opening his car door he made Rory get in and he drove. Rory didn't recagnise where they were going but he realised he'd just have to trust his roommate.

* * *

In his musings Rory didn't realise Sebastian had pulled into a driveway. Sliding out of his seat, Rory gazed at this new setting with wonder. "Jasus," he mumbled. In front of him stood a two story house with white smooth finish walls, triple glazed windows with wooden frames and a deep burgandy door with gold-leafed numbers. The cobbled driveway could probably hold three cars comfortably and the grass was trimmed to perfection, with well gardened flowerbeds, lining the house and green tiles lined the roof with solar panels. "Where're we?"

"This is my home," the older boy told him swinging his blazer over his shoulder.

"Won't they notice we aren't in lessons?"

"Taken care of. Don't worry about it, come on, let's get out of these uniforms."

"But I don't have anything else?"

"I picked you somethings from our room," Sebastian explained, "but really I just grabbed what I could find, but you aren't much smaller than my brother was at our age, we'll see what I can find."

"You sure he won't mind?"

"I'm sure it's fine. He isn't here anyway," Seb led him to his brother's room and handed him a pair of cargo shorts, and a blue and orange, horazontally striped polo shirt. Also some sneakers from a gym bag. "Better?"

"Much, thanks Seb."

"No problem, give me a minute," he said going into the en-suite.

Curiously, Rory looked at the walls of Sebastian's room. They were a merge of wall paper, one corner being red, merging at a 90 degree point to purple then to blue at the oposite corner then continuing back from blue, to purple to red. On the walls there were band and film posters; 'The Hunger Games,' Alice in Wonderland 2010,' 'The Wanted,' 'One Direction,' 'Bon Jovi,' 'Queen' and some other Tim Burton movies. On the bureau there were framed pictures of a younger Sebastian and a boy who looked about the age they were now. He assumed it was his big brother. Then there were Seb's school pictures and photo's of him and his friends. Mostly from the Warblers and the Larosse team.

On the desk there was a sketchbook where a photo had been drawn, Seb and his brother. Wrote on it read 'R.I.P Jake, love you always, Seb.'

"It's rude to peek."

"Sorry, it was open... When?"

"Ten years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Today. That's why we're here, I leave early every year and take until Monday off. They always let me take someone, Blaine usually comes but he has a test Thursday and he suggested you." Rory didn't know what to say. "I got these from our room, I just forgot casual clothes. We have this place for the weekend. I know it's Thursday but they said it was fine. Sorry for not telling you."

"It's OK," Rory replied in an equally quiet voice, a kind smile playing on his lips, his hand moved to hold Sebastian's. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"He saved my life," Sebastian said, settling on his bed against the headboard, Rory took Sebastian into his arms, his fingers playing with stray locks of hair. "Someone'd slashed his tyres before he came to pick me up from school, so we had to walk. I was six he was seventeen, we got around the corner from here. We went to cross over the street and it was clear and a car came out of nowhere, full speed at me, I froze." He choked a sob.

"You don't have to," Rory began stroking Sebastian's hair.

"No I want to. Without hesitation he pushed me roughly- a little harder than he meant to I think- then I felt pain. Everything was fuzzy for a while I remember waking on the road, facing him. His neck was at an odd angle and his eyes were open, looking right at me. I escaped with broken arm and a concussion. But it snapped his neck."

"Did they ever find the bastards?"

"Yeah, turns out a cheerleader kissed him at a party and a football player who thought they were a thing got jelous and drunk. He got life since a witness identified him." Sebastian sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"You wanna get some rest?" Seb nodded, "OK," shifting Rory helped him under the duvet.

"Rory, I wouldn't normally ask, but can you stay and wake me in an hour? I want to put flowers down."

"No problem," Rory replied softly, propping the pillows and holding Sebastian, now asleep against his chest, the older boy smiling softly feeling how fast Rory's heart was beating.


	5. Father

Chapter 4

_Six year old Sebastian runs ahead to the curb, "Seb," Jake calls, "slow down buddy, we'll have plenty of time to bake for your class at home." He grinned, it was his teacher's birthday so the class were going to have a party for her. Looking both ways he gave Sebastian the go ahead to cross and the younger boy jogged ahead. Suddenly there was a screach of tyres and Sebastian froze like a deer in headlights as a truck sped directly at him from over the hill. He felt sudden pain as he hit the concrete and he blacked out... When his vision cleared he was looking into the emotionless, glassy eyes of Jake. And he screamed._

Sebastian woke with a start, surprising Rory who had drifted off. "It's OK, it was just a dream" the younger boy soothed as tears spilled over Sebastian's cheeks. Sebastian tore from his grip, sat and burried his face in his hands. They'd been asleep for just over an hour so they took turns to shower and change. Sebastian drove, stopping at a florist to purchase some flowers, he had placed an order over the phone the night before. At the grave Sebastian interlocked his fingers with Rory's who gave them a reasuring squeaze in response. "Do you want a minute?" He asked softly.

"Please."

"I'll wait over there, I'm gonna try calling home."

"Thank you for coming."

"No problem," Rory whispered comfortingly. Hesitating slightly he pecked Sebastian's cheek before leaving the cematery and pulling out his cell phone.

Sebastian cleared away the old flowers, changed the water and replaced them with the new ones. Finally, he sat on the grass, "hey," pause "I think I've finally found someone special, like Emily had been to you." Pause. "I don't know if he likes me though. He's gay, that's a plus I guess." Pause. "I wish you were here. There's times when I just wish I had you to talk to." Pause. "Please don't give me that look, this wont be like the last one. Rory isn't like that." Pause. "I know, you're only looking out for me. Thanks bro," Sebastian smiled.

* * *

_With Rory..._

Rory dialled.

"Hello?"

"Hey mam."

"Rory? Rory, dear, how is Dalton? Are you making friends OK?"

"Calm down mam," he chuckled. "I'm fine, Dalton is fantastic, I've got lots of friends. How is everyone?"

"Well, your father just got a promotion. Elizabeth just had her baby three days agao, I tried calling but I guess the hours might have been bad. And Louise finally brought this Lewis home to meet us, Oh Rory he's a lovely boy."

"Yeah, well he better take care of my baby sister."

"Ever so protective," Rory could practically hear the smile on her voice. "Are you coming home for Christmas?"

"I wouldn't miss it mammy. But that is why I called. Would it be OK if I invited a friend from school?"

"Isn't he going to be with his family?"

"His parents aren't together, his mother will be in Paris and his father on a bussiness trip."

"Well, he's welcome here."

"Thanks Mammy."

"No problem Rory, have fun, I've got to get your father from work, his car is in the garage."

"See ya mam."

"Bye Rory love." Hanging up he stood a distance until Sebastian approached him, wiping his eyes. He walked into Rory's waiting arms. Rory drove them back to the house, stopping for a pizza on the way.

* * *

They were sat cross-legged, on the bed, the pizza between them, when Sebastian heard something, cocking his head to one side, his eyes widend. "Shit," he muttered, "Rory, stay here, my dad was meant to be in Washington. No matter what, stay here. Promise me."

"Bu-"

"Please."

"OK, I promise."

Closing the door behind hi, Sebastain made it down in time for the door to open. He was fortunate. His dad appeared to be sober. _For now_. He thought.

"Hey Son."

"Hi dad." It was rare, on this date- well, anydate really- to see his dad sober. He managed for work, but between cases he was never in a good state. "I thought you were in DC?"

"I won the case early. I thought we could spend some time together."

Sebastian hesitated before stuttering, "Um, uh, umm, wow, Uh, dad, I wasn't expecting you, I have company."

"Is it Blaine? He's a nice boy."

"No, it's not Blaine and he has a boyfriend dad."

"If it doesn't bother him it shouldn't bother you."

"It would bother us both."

"Oh, well, who've you brought?"

"My roommate."

"Well I'd like to meet him."

Seb loved his dad when he was working, because he was sober and they bonded. But it always came back to bite him in the ass when the drinking began. "I'll just go get him," Sebastian said, jogging back up the stairs, returning with Rory a few minutes later. "Rory, this is my father, dad, this is Rory, my roommate at Dalton."

"Nice to meetcha Mr Smythe."

"The pleasure is all mine Son, is that Irish I hear?"

"Couldn't hide it," Sebastian admired Rory's charm when it came to his father and began to relax.

That night Sebastian's dad cooked a Sunday Roast and they had a minute's silence before eating. He gave the boys a glass of wine with their meal and told Sebastian he was leaving the following evening on an international case in Italy.

"I should be back before January is over."

"Oh, Ok dad."

"I'm sorry I have to miss Christmas Son."

"Don't worry about it dad," he said remembering the previous Christmas.

"Actually" Rory spoke up, "I was gonna ask Seb, if your dad hapened to be working, I wondered if you'd like to spend Christmas with me and my family in Ireland? If that's OK with you sir."

"Fine by me."

"I'd love to Rory. Thank you."

"No problem, you shouldn't be alone on Christmas." Rory shrugged. "If you manage to get a break in the case sir, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you stopping by to see him either."

"Thank you Rory, that's very kind of you. I'll look into it closer to the time."

* * *

The boys did the dishes and went to Seb's room. They sang through their audition a few times when suddenly they heard a crash from within the house. Sebastian flinched, knowing the source, he turned to the other boy. "Rory." There was urgency and fear in his voice. "Promise me you wont leave this room."

"Bu-"

"Please. No matter what." He looked at Rory with pleading eyes.

Rory sighed, "I promise."

Reaching for the door handle Sebastian hesitated and looked back at his confused friend, turned and before Rory got the first sylable out of his question he felt Sebatian's lips on his. He moaned as Sebastian's toung swept over his own. Rory's arms reached behind Sebastian's neck, Seb's around the boy's waist, holding him flush against his body. When the need for oxygen became too great they pulled apart. "I wont be long."

"We're gonna need to talk about that Seb."

"When I return." He promised, sprinting out the door as a harsh shout echoed through the house...

It had been just over an hour and Rory was worried. No he'd been worried after waiting ten minutes, now he was frantically debating whether to break his promise. Cautiously he opened the door. There were deep snored emating from the room at the end of the hall. Creeping down the stairs wincing at every creak he silently searched for Sebastian. He found him. Pulling hisself up by the kitchen counter. Imeadiatly Rory rushed to his aid. "Rory? I asked you not t-"

"I was worried, what happened?"

"Same as always." Sebastian replied bitterly. "He drinking into oblivion, blames me for Jake's death, calls me every gay slur under the sun all while kicking the shit out of me."

"Here, let me get you some ice," he said, helping Sebastian onto a kitchen chair. The older boy hissed as Rory treated his wounds on his face. "Can I see under your shirt?" Rory winced as Sebastian revealed his stomach and chest. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I like your thinking." Sebastian joked and the corners of Rory's lips twitched.

"Don't get your hopes up." He smirked helping Sebastian up the stairs and into bed. "We're still going to talk," he whispered carefully wrapping an arm around Sebastian.

"Not now." The sleepy teen mumbled, resting his head against Rory's. "In 'he mo'in'."


End file.
